Interrogation
by Jadiona
Summary: A continuation of page 218 in Hunted from Aprodite's POV. Just a one shot.


Interrogation

**A.N.: **This is just a little idea that a reader challenged of me a continuation of page 218 in Hunted from Aphrodite's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Night or any of the five books that are so far published in the series (or for that matter any of the books that are yet to be published). I also do not own the characters.

***************

"Come on." I said as I took Darius's hand and pulled him off the bed in Zoey's room. "You're not going back to your room tonight."

"I'm not?" he asked smiling warmly at me.

"No, you're not. There seems to be a scarcity of Sons of Erebus around here, so I'm going to keep my eyes, and a few other parts of my body, on you." I told him.

"Puke", Zoey said grinning like a hopeless fool.

I looked at her and under her happy demeanor I could tell she was exhausted. "You just sleep", then I thought of something that made me want to laugh and I couldn't help but say it; I mean my bitchy side has to be used on someone. "You'll need all your strength to deal with the guy mess waiting for you. I have a feeling Erik and Heath are going to be a bigger drain than controlling the elements." I was right to and I knew it. Not to mention Stark and now Kalona. The girl had more men after her then carter got pills.

"Hey, thanks, Aphrodite", she said heavy on the sarcasm.

My smile turned into a smirk, "Don't mention it. I'm all about helping you out." Which wasn't a lie but I was the bitch of her group and knew how to do my job.

"Good night, Priestess. I wish you a restful sleep." Darius told her and I yanked him out before he could volunteer to stay with Zoey for the night.

We went to my bedroom where I had plans for the night. It reminded me of all the times with Erik. I had been with Erik for a long time and our break up had been a long sex filled one. But I quickly put those thoughts out of my mind. I was with Darius now and had questions I needed answered. I pulled him on to the bed with me and curled up next to him.

"Darius?"

"Yes, my love."

It thrilled me to no end that he loved me. "I know Zoey broke her original imprint with Heath while having sex with Loren."

"Yes, but they also shared each others blood. Besides a fledgling – human imprint will be weaker then a vampyre – fledgling imprint or a vampyre – human imprint. Stevie Rae is an even stronger vampyre then normal and I can't guarantee that it can be broke by another vampyre. To top that off the imprint is really strong."

I knew he was right but I refused to admit it to myself. "Could you try to break it?" I pleaded using puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me for a minute. "Of course, my love, but I don't care if you're imprinted to her and I don't need to drink your blood."

I knew he'd say that but I had already thought of something. "It will help heal your wound won't it?"

"Of course blood will help heal a wound."

"So, we are in an agreement. I don't want to be imprinted to her and frankly I want you to drink my blood." And have sex with me I added in my head.

"I don't need to drink your blood to sleep with you, my love."

"I know that", actually I didn't but I wasn't about to say it. "But won't it just be that much more pleasurable for both of us." I knew it wouldn't if he did break the imprint but as he pointed out Stevie Rae's imprint on me was fucking strong.

He smiled gently at me as he moved his hand up to my neck. "If this is what you wish?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb across my neck.

"Yes", I said quietly.

The nail on his thumb suddenly went across my neck causing a hot stab of pain. His mouth pressed against my neck and the sheer ecstasy that went through my body was amazing. I felt him tearing at my clothes as I was doing with his. We somehow managed to get them off though I wasn't certain how.

We were lying on my bed now, or more specifically I was lying on the bed; he was over me. He had his hands on my hips and thrust into me again and again. My hands had braided in his hair of there own accord and all I could do was moan.

He finally moved his lips from my neck and to my mouth as he continued to move in me. I arched into him as I felt myself beginning to come. Then my body began to shake and fell back as he kept kissing me.

***************

**A.N.: **Just a one shot and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
